creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PokeFreak117
THANKGIVING PASSED A LONG TIME AGO!!!!!!!! QueenCupcake025 (talk) 01:36, November 19, 2017 (UTC) I don't I'm just blocked on the other wikis u conterubute too QueenCupcake025 (talk) 15:30, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Yes I got blocked in October for infinite for a sock account that I deleted in JANUARY!!!!!!! QueenCupcake025 (talk) 22:56, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Maybe QueenCupcake025 (talk) Did u see the five new pokes QueenCupcake025 (talk) 02:12, November 20, 2017 (UTC) There are now pokemons! QueenCupcake025 (talk) 02:17, November 20, 2017 (UTC) I mean the USUM ones. (Blacephalon, Stakataka, Poipole, Naganadel, and my favortie of the 5: Zeraora.) (Zeraora is even in my prof pic :D) QueenCupcake025 (talk) 02:49, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Kewl �� QueenCupcake025 (talk) 03:34, November 20, 2017 (UTC) What is ur fave Pokémon movie? QueenCupcake025 (talk) 19:43, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Mine are Mewtwo Srikes Back, Mewtwo Returns, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Spell of the Unknown, and OH I LOVE THEM ALL! QueenCupcake025 (talk) 02:10, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Hehehehehehe he's hawt QueenCupcake025 (talk) 19:47, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Poké Mon Boi it was in October QueenCupcake025 (talk) 13:02, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Facepalm QueenCupcake025 (talk) 16:33, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Vaporeon rested at the riverside, enjoying the cool air which was made by the flowing stream of the river. The rushing of it was so soothing, she nearly drifted off to sleep. Vaporeon startled as she heard something next to her. As she opened her eyes a Charmander stood next to her. “Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. I...I...uhhm”, said the little Pokemon. It seemed quite nervous. The Vaporeon remained silent and patient. Why was this little guy so nervous? “I...I don't want to bother you, but...uhm. May I ask you something?”, Charmander asked hesitantly. “Of course. No need to be shy. How can I help you?”, said Vaporeon kindly. It seemed that Charmander was becoming less nervous. “I have to get on the other side of the river. And I thought...I mean you are a water Pokemon and I am of the fire type...and...I just wanted to know if you could help me crossing that river?” “Ah, you want me to transport you on my back to the other side, right?”, said Vaporeon. “Yes, exactly. So...would you do that for me?”, said Charmander with a gleam of hope in his eyes. “I really would like to help you, little friend, but I am afraid I can't.”, said Vaporeon with a smooth voice. The glimmer in Charmander's eyes faded and it looked really sad. “Listen, it is not that I don't want to help you. It is just not possible to transport you on my back. The stream is too strong. I could make it through the river myself, but you won't be able to hold on my back. The stream would just carry you away.”, Vaporeon tried to explain. “But how do I get across this river, when there is no bridge or a fordable spot? I...have to...cross...”, said Charmander while growing more sad with every word. Poor little thing, thought Vaporeon, I wish I could help him somehow. For a moment there was silence. After that pause the Vaporeon came up with an idea. She did not know if the Charmander would understand it, but it was worth a try. “You know what? I came up with an idea, how we can make you cross this river nevertheless.” “Yeah? Really? What is it?”, said Charmander while his euphoric nature came back. “You will travel with me across the river. Or rather in me.” “Huh? What do you mean with “in” you?” “I will swallow you and transport you in my stomach”, said Vaporeon with a calming voice. “If you don't want to, it's ok. But this is my offer. This is the only way.” “Wha-what? You want to eat me?! No way.” And with that Charmander ran away. It was so frightened by this thought, it even hid himself from Vaporeon. She could follow me, couldn't she? Vaporeon watched as Charmander ran away in panic. She knew that this little guy could probably react like this, but she really just wanted to help. She lay back at the spot she had been lying before. Charmander's problem was not all the same to her, but what else could she do? Running after him would not have made things better. She soon fell asleep as she concentrated on the soothing rushing of the river. After a few hours, Vaporeon was again woken by something next to her. It was Charmander. “Hi...uhmm, Vaporeon. I...guess, I have changed my mind. Let's do this. I mean just if you are willing to help me still.”, said Charmander. “No problem. It was a quite strange suggestion. I guess I would have had reacted in a similar way. Of course I will help you.” Charmander had been brave, but now you could see him shuddering from fear. But who would have taken offense of that? It was brave enough of coming back, but even more brave trusting a strange Pokemon. Vaporeon noticed Charmander's insecurity. “I won't hurt you. Trust me, ok?, said Vaporeon with a calming voice. “O..ok.” Vaporeon opened her mouth widely, revealing her pink fleshy maw and a row of sharp teeth. She walked closer to Charmander, who was now closing his eyes. Vaporeon then, took Charmander's head into her mouth. Actually she was quite surprised, that Charmander was willing to do this. She was kind of happy about this, because she always wanted to try swallowing something bigger; something which could fill her, which could make her satisfied. In anticipation of this large quantity of food, she began salivating a lot. This made Charmander's head slide in with more ease. She pushed herself further over Charmander until his complete head had disappeared into Vaporeons mouth. Charmander was shuddering even harden the closer he was dragged towards the hungry maw of Vaporeon which waited for the little fire Pokemon. With a slimy sound the entrance to Vaporeon's throat opened and engulfed Charmander's head in warm moisture. Vaporeon purred as she felt the fire Pokemon's head being pulled deeper in her. She took a first long swallow. It felt marvelous. Happily she took another great gulp and Charmander was pulled in further by the rhythmical contractions of the tight throat. A further deep swallow made Charmander's middle section sliding into Vaporeon's mouth. Vaporeon was now able to lift Charmander off the ground, hoisting him up in the air. Vaporeon paused for a moment and looked satisfied at the great bulge which was feebly moving in her neck. She then noticed that Charmander had stopped shuddering, instead she heard a weak sound which emerged from her neck. Seems that this little guy is enjoying this as much as I do. With Charmander dangling from her mouth and a smile on her face, Vaporeon took another vast and long swallow. With gravitie's assistance Charmander slid in even deeper and with more ease. Long strings of saliva were running down the bulging neck and finally dripping lazily to the ground. Vaporeon kept gulping till she felt Charmander's head approaching in her stomach. It growled faintly as the first parts of Charmander were squeezed into the tight sac. Again Vaporeon could hear Charmander groaning. She also could not help but purring a bit louder under the feeling of Charmander being pulled deeper and deeper. Soon only Charmander's tail was the last thing sticking out of Vaporeon's mouth. Before she lowered her head again, she again was taking a look at her wonderfully bugling neck. With Charmander's tail dangling from her mouth she leaned back against a rock, revealing her belly in which you could see a very tiny bulge. As Vaporeon laid there she put one of her paws on her neck and took a deep swallow. She could feel as the Pokemon was moving and sliding deeper in her neck. Vaporeon shivered. She loved this feeling. She swallowed several times taking short fast gulps, resting her paw still on her bulging neck. So long, as only the tip of Charamander's tail was visible. Her stomach had grown a bit bigger in the meantime, while the movements in it became clearer. She could not wait any longer. She wanted to be filled with this little Pokemon. Vaporeon then raised her head for the last time and took a tremendous swallow. She shiver as the last parts of Charmander were pulled into her mouth and her throat. She closed her mouth shut behind Charmander's tail tip and simply enjoyed the process of Charmander being dragged down the hot pulsating gullet and squeezed into the tight stomach. Vaporeon shivered as she could see and feel her stomach got filled the Pokemon. Her belly grew bigger and had to extend to a great size to fit Charmander in there. The last of Charmander was sent into her tight stomach and Vaporeon laid exhausted on her back, still leaning against the rock, with a huge swollen belly in front of her. She smiled as she could see the movements in there. “Are you ok, Charmander?” “I have never felt better. It is so warm and soft. I like it here.” “That's good to hear. I will now take to the other side of the river.” Vaporeon stood up and walked towards the river side. Her swollen belly swayed beneath and was pulled a bit down under the weight of Charmander. Under the jiggling movements Charmander made, Vaporeon's stomach began to emit a few gurgling noises. Even with that big belly she managed it to glide smoothly in the water. It was hard to swim through the river with some extra weight, but Vaporeon made it. Arriving on the other side she heaved herself out the water. “We're there, Charmander.” He did not answer. “Charmander?” Vaporeon smiled as she realized what had happened. Charmander had fallen asleep. She could feel this. If she concentrated she could feel the even breath of Charmander against her stomach walls. She could also use some sleep. First the swallowing and then the swimming. Those actions had been very exhausting. Satisfied she cuddled herself up. She looked at her swollen punch and the movements that could still be seen from time to time when Charmander changed his position. Her eyes became heavy and she also drifted off to sleep. So happy and so full. And the most important thing was, that she was not alone. I DIDN'T MAKE IT!!!!! QueenCupcake025 (talk) 17:38, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Deviantart QueenCupcake025 (talk) 19:10, November 25, 2017 (UTC) noice QueenCupcake025 (talk) 10:50, November 28, 2017 (UTC) I seen it and I love it <3 QueenCupcake025 (talk) 23:28, November 29, 2017 (UTC) That was a long time ago QueenCupcake025 (talk) 23:28, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Yep QueenCupcake025 (talk) 00:16, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Happy bday QueenCupcake025 (talk) 19:58, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Also, bye. QueenCupcake025 (talk) 19:59, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 12:47, March 29, 2018 (UTC)